Beauty Lies Beneath
by Admiral-Hornt
Summary: Just posting here until I can add to my AO3 account.


Cal sucked in a deep breath to steady the nerves running through him. He wasn't sure what exactly drove him to come here. Something inside him told him that this was wrong, this shouldn't be happening, and yet… The hotel wasn't the best he had ever seen, but it was far away from the house, and thus, far away from Connor and Hank. If they ever knew what he was doing, and who he was doing it with… Cal couldn't imagine the fallout. Besides, right now he had bigger things to think about. Like how he couldn't see.

It had come out of nowhere. This was something new, something they hadn't done before. It certainly wasn't arranged before. Most encounters had been random and spontaneous, and Cal couldn't hide his shock when he had received a text out of the blue, containing the hotel address and a time. He hadn't told Hank or Connor about it, but made up an excuse as to why he was leaving the house so late, and caught the bus to the other side of Detroit. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he arrived, but he knocked tentatively on the door. It opened almost immediately, and a hand shot out, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him inside.

"Get in, for fucks sake. Did anyone see you? Does anyone know you're here?" Gavin shut the door as quickly as he had opened it, shoving Cal further into the room.

"N..No, no one knows I'm here. I don't think anyone saw me." Gavin followed him into the room, nodding.

"Good. Because if anyone knows you're here…" He didn't need to finish the sentence, Cal knew exactly what he meant. He shrugged off his jacket, dropping it into the worn chair in the corner of the room. Gavin had already shirked his jacket before Cal had arrived, and he looked almost impatient. Cal shifted his weight from foot to foot. He felt awkward. At this point he would usually be on his knees, but the privacy of their surroundings gave them more time. Gavin rolled his eyes at his awkwardness, grabbing his shirt again and pulling him towards the bed. He gave him a shove until his legs buckled and he was perched on the edge of the bed. Cal glanced up, reaching forward towards Gavins jeans, but a hand stopped him.

"No. Not yet. We're doing something different tonight." Cal furrowed his eyebrows. Gavin said nothing, but turned back to the small table against the wall. Cal followed his movements, noticing a permanent marker before Gavin turned back round. A length of cloth was in his hands.

"Tie this over your eyes." He commanded. His voice sounded different. Usually his voice was full of anger, but tonight it seemed calculated, almost excitable. Cal did what he was asked, letting the material block out his vision. It was softer than he imagined it would be. His hands dropped into his lap when it was secure, and he heard Gavin shift. There was a heavy silence between them before Gavin spoke again.

"Take off your shirt. And your jeans." Cal took a breath, trying to stop his thirium pump from exploding out of his chest. This was new too. He held his nerves at bay, tugging his shirt off first before pushing his jeans down. He felt exposed, especially when he couldn't see what Gavin was doing.

"Lie down on the bed. Put your hands above your head." Cal eased himself back, feeling behind him with his hands. Part of his mind screamed at him to rip the blindfold off, run out of the room and catch the next bus home. But the other part of his mind told him that Gavin's tone was demanding but wanting, and if he was wanting, then surely he was doing the right thing. He was wanted. He lay down, letting his arms rest against by his head.

"Don't move. And one last thing. Turn off your skin." Cal tensed. He had never deactivated his skin. The act itself seemed…intimate, something no one should see.

"W..what? My… My skin?"

"Yes. Turn it off. Now."

Cal hesitated, his breathing deeper now. He heard Gavin shift, as though he were moving towards him, and Cal flinched.

"Okay. Okay. I'll…I'll do it." He let his hand press against his temple, his skin melting away until all that remained was the white android plating. He shivered, wanting to fold his arms over himself, but forced himself to keep still.  
"Good boy. Tell me…How do you feel? With no skin?" Gavin sounded genuinely curious. Cal found that not being able to see meant he wasn't sure how Gavin was feeling. He usually watched his face to see what he was feeling, but his lack of vision he felt lost. He swallowed heavily.

"I feel…exposed. I've never…taken it off before." Gavin snorted. Cal felt heat rise to his cheeks, the embarrassment washing through his body. Gavin moved back towards the table, picking something up before making his way towards the bed.

"Good. I want you to feel like that. I heard that androids only take their skin off for loved ones. I must be special, huh?" He leaned down, close to Cal's ear, his voice barely a whisper. "Do you love me, Cal?" Cal sucked in as much air as he could manage, holding the breath in. He wasn't sure how to respond. Did Gavin want him to say yes? No?

"What do you want me to say?" He whimpered, curling his fingers into the bedsheets. Gavin just laughed. He pressed a hand down on Cal's chest, making the young android jump slightly.

"I don't want you to say fucking anything. I want you to lie there and take whatever I give you. That's what you were designed to do. Now are you going to be good? You know I want you around when you're being good for me, don't you?" Cal's breath shuddered. His chest felt tight, tingles spread over his body, and an ache built in his stomach. He nodded, though hesitantly, biting his lip. It felt weird to do it without the skin there. Gavin must have been satisfied, because he crawled onto the bed, straddling Cal's waist. Cal heard the sound of a pen lid being removed, then a hand pressed on his chest. He felt the confusion return until he felt something smooth sliding over his chest near the hand.

"Are…Are you drawing on me?" He tilted his head up, but it was immediately pushed back down.

"I told you, don't fucking move. You want to know what I'm doing? I'm going to show you what you really are. Not just an android, not just a deviant…but mine." That threw Cal. He wasn't sure what he would call their dynamic, he had never really considered it, but hearing Gavin say that…

"What…I'm yours?"

The pen continued to dance over him, floating from his arms to his neck, down his sides and back across to the other side.

"What do you think? Why else do you keep coming back to me? You want this. Would you be here tonight if you didn't? You know as well as I do that you belong here, below me. Below humans. Anderson thinks you're his, but we know the truth. You belong to me, Cal. And now, it's official." He sat back, admiring his handiwork. Cal felt a wave of apprehension course through him. Gavin reached forwards, tugging the blindfold off Cal. The boy blinked, the sudden light blinding him. Gavin looked smug, his usual smirk gracing his features, his eyes trailing over Cal's body. Removing himself from Cal's waist, he pulled the android up so he could see himself in the mirror opposite the bed. Cal's eyes widened at the sight. His body was covered in scribbles. The word 'machine' was written in large letters across his chest, surrounded by other words like 'pathetic', 'deviant', and 'whore'. His stomach made him gasp the most. In thick writing, the words 'Property of Gavin Reed' were scrawled. Cal stared at himself, a whole mix of emotions flooding him. A sense of anxiety was the main emotion, the fear that anyone should see this filling him. On the other hand, there was one emotion that broke through the others. Almost a thrill. A bubbling excitement that spread through his chest until it was hard to breathe. Gavin huffed through his nose.

"Look at you. You fucking love this." Gavin walked around the bed, climbing up until he was knelt behind Cal. He wrapped a hand around Cal's neck, tilting his head back until he was resting against Gavin's shoulder, in the crook of his neck.

"You belong to me. It says it, right there. You were always meant to be here, serving us. Serving me. Are you going to serve me, Cal? Like a good boy?" Cal swallowed, the action reminding him of the hand currently pressed against his throat.

"Yes." He whispered, taking in the sight of the two of them in the mirror. A large part of him knew this was wrong, he shouldn't be here, but the way his head fit perfectly into Gavin's shoulder kept him there.

"Turn you skin back on. I want you to remember what's underneath. Don't ever forget what it says underneath." Cal nodded, a sense of relief filling him the moment he turned his skin back on. He felt normal again, despite the knowledge of what lay just below the surface. Gavin used his grip to pull Cal backwards, the two of them toppling over so they were lay on the bed, side by side. Cal wasn't sure how to feel, lying next to Gavin. He was so used to being thrown around, pushed to the ground and called every name under the sun that this felt alien to him. Gavin seemed to be analysing him, his eyes boring into Cal's with such an intensity that he thought he may actually burn through him.

"I want to fuck you." Gavin said it so casually Cal hardly reacted. It took a moment for it to sink in. They had done a variety of things, from the bathroom in the precinct to the archive room, but they had never gone that far. Cal was nervous, and it must have shown on his face, because Gavin laughed.

"Don't panic Tin Can, it'll be okay. You know you'll like it. You've liked it so far." Cal wasn't sure that was particularly true, but the look on Gavin's face made him hesitant to say so. Gavin pulled him further up the bed, pushing his knees apart with his own, and rolled so Cal was between him and the bed. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it off the edge of the bed with little care. Cal took note of the fact that every interaction they'd had before had been clothed. Another new thing, he thought, adding it to a virtual list in his head. Gavin was busy with his belt, fumbling with his jeans button until he was able to push them down. He tugged at Cal's boxers, sliding them roughly down his thighs. Underneath was smooth, though Gavin wasn't expecting anything else.

"Shame you don't have a dick. I bet I could make you sing if you had one." Gavin chuckled, almost maliciously. Cal felt a stab of embarrassment at that comment. Unbothered by Cal's new flush, Gavin pressed on, hooking his arms under Cal's legs and lifting them until they were almost against his chest. Gavin was hard already, had been for some time, and he was aching to final see what Cal felt like inside.

Unlike the kinds of androids one would have found at the Eden Club, Cal was equipped with the basic necessities for intercourse. It was never expected that he would be used this way, so Cyberlife hadn't given him anything extra. Cal wished they had. Gavin pushed past the silicone ring that protected his insides with little to no cares of how it would make Cal feel. With no proper lubrication, Cal felt a burning that spread throughout his body and set every synthetic nerve ending on fire. He couldn't help the cry that ripped from his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping at the bedsheets. Gavin let out a moan, his eyes closing too, but with less pain and more pleasure. Cal's back arched off the mattress, trying to pull away from the intrusion, but Gavin pushed him back down, holding him steady.

"Fucking take it. You deserve it. I'll have you moaning like a whore any minute now. You know you want this. To be fucked. To be put in your fucking place by me." Gavin was practically growling, but Cal took it as a small mercy that he had stopped his movements. Surely he cared a bit…he was letting him adjust. It was an act of kindness. Gavin stayed still for about 20 seconds before he began to ease himself in and out of Cal, grunting softly as he moved. Cal felt uncomfortable, but Gavin was revelling in the tightness of the android.

"Fuck, it's so tight…I shoulda done this earlier." He groaned, pushing Cal's legs either side of his body so he could wrap them around his waist, giving him a better position. Gavin was able to lean down over Cal, and he brought his mouth down to the young boys collar bone, where he bit down…hard. Cal couldn't stop the moan that pushed past his lips. He was already panting from the exertion that Gavin's movements had given him, but the moan took his breath away, leaving him gasping. Gavin glanced up at his face, a look of disgust crossing his own features.

"Did you just moan? Did you fucking like that?" Cal could only nod in response, his voice box failing him. Gavin seemed to think for a moment before increasing his pace, bringing his mouth down to suckle on the area he had just bitten. Cal's eyes fluttered closed, conflicting messages flashing behind his eyelids. Some were pain warnings, but others were flashes of pleasure, something Cal had never felt before. It was a foreign feeling, but one Cal welcomed considering they covered the pain signals. Sensing the androids distraction of self-analysis, Gavin bit down again on the sensitive area. Cal let out another moan, pushing his neck towards Gavin as though in offering.

"You little slut. I knew you fucking wanted this. Right from the start I saw you for what you are. Nothing but a little whore. A whore with a pretty face. But you're mine. Say it. Who do you belong to?" Gavin was even faster now, with Cal's increased pleasure releasing a form of lubricant in his port, making the movements easier. Cal swallowed heavily, pushing through the various warnings to operate his voice box again.

"You. You. I belong to you." Cal felt as though he was melting away, completely lost in the flood of emotions that clouded his vision. He swept away the ones that told him what was happening to him shouldn't be, focusing on the notifications that came with the waves of pleasure.

"Say my fucking name." Gavin grunted, and Cal complied, calling out Gavin's name. Cal wasn't expecting the hand that followed, slapping him across the face with force. He yelped, and another slap followed.

"Cry. I want you to cry. You want to be human so fucking bad, then fucking cry like one." Cal couldn't work out where the appeal of crying came from, but his face hurt enough for him to start crying rather quickly. Tears streamed from his eyes, running down his stinging cheeks, and Gavin groaned louder and louder until he started to falter in his pace. A few hard thrusts, and Gavin reached his climax with a groan, burying himself inside Cal with a needy desperation. Cal lay still, feeling a warmth spread throughout his insides. The last time he had felt that it had been in his throat. Gavin all but collapsed on top of Cal, panting heavily as he tried to draw enough energy to pull himself out of Cal.

The android was focused on the feeling of Gavin's skin against his. The man was radiating warmth, his chest heaving with his breathing. Cal felt the muscles rippling beneath the surface, tiny movements that fascinated him enough to distract him from the thoughts that kept flooding back. 'This is wrong'.

Eventually, Gavin eased himself out of Cal, rolling sideways until he was lay next to the android. He turned his head to face the younger boy, throwing a calm but calculated look towards him.

"Looks like you felt pleasure. Which means you enjoyed that. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing if you enjoyed it, is there?" A smirk crept onto Gavin's lips as he watched the boy try and work out if he was right.

"I…I guess not. Does that make it okay? That I…enjoyed it? I didn't…I didn't enjoy all of it…" Cal shifted his hips, still feeling a dull ache below his waist. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. The point is, you enjoyed some of it. It's not about enjoying all of it, after all, you're just a machine. You shouldn't feel anything at all. I did you a fucking favour." Cal couldn't argue with that. He was never meant to feel anything, but now he felt so much he wasn't even sure what it was. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Gavin pointed at the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Put your clothes back on. Then I want you to get the fuck out of here." Cal nodded silently, easing himself off the bed despite the ache in his joints. He pulled his clothes back on without another word, quickly fixing his hair in the mirror to look at least a bit presentable. He didn't notice Gavin stand behind him until a hand twisted him at the shoulder, the other hand coming to grab his jaw in a tight grip.

"Didn't Hank teach you any manners? What do you say to someone who did something nice for you?" Cal faltered, blinking quickly.

"Th…Thank you…" Gavin nodded, letting go of his jaw to trace a finger down the androids shirt.

"Good boy. And, one last time, because I just fucking love to hear it. Who do you belong to?" Cal gulped, eyes dropping to the floor.

"You."


End file.
